Love Ain't Blind
by Able02
Summary: Songfic to Eve's Love Is Blind. Contains yaoi mentions of rape abuse and character death. Don't like? Don't read. please leave a review Disclaimer On Profile.


**Hey yo I don't even know you and I hate you See all I know is that my girlfriend used to date you How would you feel if she held you down and raped you She tried and tried but she never could escape you She was in love and I'd ask her how I mean why **

_**Harry applied more of the concealing powder to his face. He was fighting back tears as he hid all the marks on his face. His eye was black and even though the swelling had gone down it was still throbbing. And there were multiple cuts here and there as if the lightning scar wasn't enough.**_

_**What kind of love from a - would black your eye What kind of love from a - every night make you cry What kind of love from a - make you wish he would die I mean - **_

**All the nights Harry spent crying too afraid to go to sleep for fear of what might happen to him. He had wished time and time again that Draco would just drop dead on the spot. He should hate him but he loved him too much and Draco loved him too. He just didn't know how to express it correctly. He looked himself over in the mirror if you paid close attention you could tell but he figured he was fine for now.**

_**He bought you things and gave you diamond rings But them things wasn't worth none of the pain that he brings And you stayed What made you fall for him **_

**Standing up Harry grabbed cloak and pulled it about himself careful not to upset his aching chest. He had cast a healing charm on himself but after you use it so many times it starts to loose it's effect. He crept out of the room hoping that Draco would stay asleep. The last thing he wanted to do was wake him. "Where the hell do you think you're going potter?" Draco said as harry opened the door to Draco's bedroom. Not their bedroom Draco's. Everything in this house was Draco's including harry. Even though it was harry who had inherited it, the house still belonged to Draco.**

"**Ron's." he said not taking his hand off the door. "Remember? I asked if I could go to Ginny's birthday party last week?" he swallowed hard hoping that Draco would still allow him to go.**

"**Whatever you better come = back before dark. I don't want to have to come after you."**

_**That - had the power to make you crawl for him I thought you was a doctor Be on call for him Smacked you down cause you said you was too tall for him That wasn't love Baby girl you was dreaming I could have killed you when you said your seed was growing from his semen **_

**Harry was sitting off to the side watching as everyone conversed about their lives now that they had graduated from Hogwarts and congratulating Ginny for making it to her last year with less infirmary visits than her older brother. Harry missed those days sneaking around the school not just on dangerous missions but to meet Draco. That was back when draco was kind and sweet. He remembered all the things draco would bring him; chocolates, necklaces, flowers. Just whatever caught his eye that he thought harry might want.**

_**Chorus:Faith Evans: Love is blind And it'll take over your mind What you think is love Is truly not You need to elevate and find Love is blind And it'll take over your mind What you think is love Is truly not You need to elevate and find **_

**Ron sat down next to harry. "Why you sittin' over here by yourself? It's a party have a little-…" Ron looked closely at his closest friend. Then grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs to a bedroom. Harry began to panic. Images of draco dragging him into his room and doing horrible things to him that made him wish he was just being beaten. "What the hell happened?" ron demanded pushing harry down on the bed and going to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and returned with a wet towel.**

"**W-what do you mean?" harry asked his throat suddenly very dry. He knew exactly what his friend was getting at but he hoped that he could stall long enough to think of a good excuse.**

"**You know damn well what I mean!" he said gently wiping away the make up.**

"**I-I was investigating something and got into a spot of trouble." he said trying not to make it sound like a question.**

"**Bullshit. You didn't tell me or Hermione anything so I know that you couldn't been doing anything dangerous. And you never hide the marks you just let them heal when they do." he said giving harry a stern look. "He's been abusing you hasn't he?"**

_**I don't even know you and I'll kill you myself You played with her like a doll and put her back on the shelf Wouldn't let her go to school and better herself She had a baby by yo - and you ain't giving no help For her Big time hustler Snake - **_

**Harry didn't answer. He couldn't lie to ron. There were no secrets between them. "I'll fucking kill him!" Ron growled.**

"**No ron please. He didn't mean it he was just upset. I spoke out of place" harry said grabbing the redhead's arm.**

**Ron wanted to slap harry but the multitude of cuts stopped him. He noticed one of Harry's back teeth was missing. And gritted his own. "How long?"**

**Harry looked at the floor not wanting to answer but he knew the ginger boy wouldn't let him off that easily. "A year and a half." he said. "It wasn't so bad at first he'd just hit me once and then apologize for it. Then it got worse he broke my nose and kicked me in the ribs a bunch of times. And after I got cleaned up we…you know…." he said still not looking up. "it was like that for a while he'd beat the snot out of me and we'd …I thought he was doing it just for the make up but then one day he was upset about something that his father had done and beat me within an inch of life. **

**I passed out four times while it was going on and then again after he stopped. I left for a bit but I got so worried that he might do something to himself if he was that upset to do that to me, so I went back. And it was good for a while and then …the beating started again until I was too afraid to leave."**

_**One's born every dayAnd every day she was a sucker How could you beat the mother of your kids How could you tell her that you love her, don't give a - if she live She told me she would leave you I admit it, she did But came back Made up a lie about you missing the kids **_

**Harry began to sob uncontrollably and ron just held him tight and told him everything was going to be okay. He was trying harder to convince himself than harry. He was upset with himself that he hadn't noticed at first. But was going to do everything in his power to stop it.**

**But of course harry had to get back before sundown even though ron did everything he could to get him to stay all he managed to do was make harry late. "**_**Sectumsempra.**_**" Draco spat when harry walked through the door.**

**Harry screamed and fell to the floor the spell had missed and grazed the side of Harry's head. But the cut was deep enough to be life threatening if he didn't get immediate medical attention.**

_**I don't even know you and I want you dead Don't know the facts but I saw the blood pour from her head See I laid down beside her in the hospital bed And about two hours later The doctor said she was dead **_

**Ron held harry close and cried. "I'm sorry. I should have been there to do something. I'm your best friend I should have been there."**

**Harry held onto ron weakly. "It's not your fault. I should have listened to you and not gone back. I'm sorry for putting you in all this." he said his grip faltering. "Ron…I feel…cold. I think my time's almost up. Promise me you won't…"**

"**Harry? Harry!" ron held his friend even closer trying to hold his spirit inside his body.**

_**Had the nerve to show up at her mother's house the next day To come and pay your respects and help the family pray Even knelt down on one knee and let a tear drop And before you had a chance to get up you heard my gun cock Praying to me now I ain't God but I'll pretend I ain't start you life but - I'ma bring it to a end And I did Clear shots and no regrets, never Cops coming in watch me going to jail **_

**The service was held at the Wesley house and draco had the nerve to show up. Ron hadn't said anything to anybody so they all thought he was just there to mourn his boyfriend but ron knew better. He knew it was guilt that brought draco here not grief. He drew his wand and looked directly into Draco's eyes and said. "You don't deserve this. Death is above you. After what you did to harry the torture you put hi through…I won't let you live."**

"**You've lost it Weasly. Put the wand away. You're just upset about Harry's-"**

"**You don't deserve to use his name!" ron shouted. "**_**Sectumsempra.**_**"**

_**- whatever my -, - it my sisterYou could never figure out even if I let you liveWhat our love was all aboutI considered her my blood and it don't come no thicker**_**The M.O.M that were there immediately arrested ron.**

"**What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Wesley? " the judge asked.**

"**Love isn't blind It's just plain stupid"**

**A/N: Just random sadness sorry for any tears this may have caused T.T**


End file.
